1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable handle assembly, and more particularly to a retractable handle assembly for a suitcase.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional suitcase usually comprises a suitcase body fixed on a base which has four wheels located thereunder, thereby allowing a user to pull a handle portion thereof so as to pull the suitcase. Normally, the handle portion is installed at an upper part of the suitcase body, so easily incurring a difficulty for the user on pulling the suitcase in a balanced way especially when the user changes a displacing direction of the suitcase. Therefore, it is requisite to provide an improved handle assembly which is normally in a hidden status, thereby being allowed to be extended to pull the suitcase.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned disadvantages of the conventional handle assembly.